


Rain.

by floatawaysomedays



Series: Before My Morning Coffee [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatawaysomedays/pseuds/floatawaysomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of S9 timestamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain.

 

They get a cat.

Well, more like this poor little thing cries until some sucker takes pity on it. Rescues it from the storm drain, and cradles it close to his chest. 

Dean just sighs from the kitchen table, barely looking up from the newspaper. He’s dripping all over the tile. “You can’t keep it, Cas.” It’s another mouth to feed. Another life to worry about. Pets are like babies. You need time and resources, and they don’t have enough of either.

Cas doesn’t look up, but he does rub the kitten’s nose with the pad of his index finger. It looks like it might be a light gray, if it wasn’t completely soaked. “Just until the rain stops.” 

"Fine."

It rains for three days straight. Outright pours. Thunders so hard, that the ground shakes.

Dean isn’t sure how he managed to corner himself like that, honestly, the paper was right in front of him, he should have _checked_  the weather.

But now the kitten has a name (Mo), and food and toys (Sam’s doing). It follows Cas around like he’s the second coming. Likewise, Cas talks to Mo like he’s a part of the family. They’re all attached, now.  

Dean draws the line at where it sleeps. 

"Not in the bed, Cas.  _Jesus_.” Mo’s claws are dug into Dean’s back. Dean extricates himself, and sets the kitten on the floor. Mo looks up, vaguely offended. “Beds are for people.”

Cas doesn’t argue, but Mo does. He mewls for fifteen minutes before Dean gives in and settles the little guy on his chest and points at him with a stern look. Mo has these serious little blue eyes. that look right through you. 

"Keep your claws to yourself, and your fur out of my mouth, and we’ll get along just fine."

Mo closes his eyes, and purrs. Digs his little claws into Dean’s chest.

Cas chuckles to himself. 


End file.
